poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocking Clawmark Hill!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Rocking Clawmark Hill in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins at night time our heroes enter the house) *'Ash Ketchum:' We're home. *'Tai Kamiya:' Hey, Kari. *'Emerl:' Is everything alright? *'Kari Kamiya:' Hi. *'Ducky:' How have you've been, Kari? *'Kari Kamiya:' Good. *'Petrie:' Where did Rockruff go? *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, Rockruff! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Maybe Rockruff went out. *'Yogi Bear:' Good point. *'Shun Kazami:' Hold on, Ash. Don't forget about your backpack. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah, almost forgot. *'Cera:' Rockruff where are you? *Ully Yamano: Rockruff! *(Cera and Pikachu looked around inside. Meanwhile outside, a mysterious person is walking in the dark, holding an injured Rockruff in his arms. The person walks up to Professor Kukui's front porch and knocks on the door) *'Professor Kukui': Oh. Who could that be? *'Emerl': I'll get the door. (opens the door) Hello. Huh? *(The mysterious person who was carrying Rockruff back home turned out to be Goku) *'Goku': Excuse me, is this little fella yours? *'Emerl': Mmm? (looks at Rockruff) What?! Rockruff?! *'Ash Ketchum': Hey, what's wrong, Emerl? (Gasp in horror) *(Everyone looked gasp in horror to see Rockruff have tons of injuries) *'Marucho Marukura:' Rockruff! *'Tino Tonitini:' Oh my gosh! *'Sandy Cheeks:' What in tarnation! *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey! What happened to you?! *(Goku sets Rockruff down) *'Emerl': Sir, what happened to Rockruff? *'Goku': I'm not sure. I've found it like this. *'Rotom Pokedex:' Let me see. Scrapes, clawmarks, scratch marks. It even has burns. *'Professor Kukui:' Come on, show me. It's gonna sting a little bit. *(Rockruff cries) *'Ash Ketchum:' Do you think Rockruff was in a fight? *'Emerl': Maybe so. *'Professor Kukui: ' I told you. You were supposed to stay in the house while we were gone. *(Rockruff feeling sad) *(Team Robot in Pokémon Sun and Moon opening plays) *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.)': Rocking Clawmark Hill! *(The next morning we go to Pokemon School) *'Ash Ketchum:' That's what happened. *'Huckleberry Hound:' Oh my, that's awful. *'Emerl': Hey, thanks for finding and bringing Rockruff home last night, but who are you and how did you find it for us? *'Goku': I'm Goku. One of the two founders of a super world-protection organization: the Z-Fighters. *'Emerl': Z-Fighters, huh? Well, pleased to meet you, Goku. I'm Emerl. One of the leaders of Team Robot. *'Goku': I've found Rockruff when I was out arriving home from my evening walk. Things were very peaceful, until I heard an unfamiliar sound. *(A flashback shows Goku heading back to his family from his evening walk. When suddenly, he hears a strange sound.) *Goku (flashback): Hey who's there? *(He turns and sees Rockruff injured. Rockruff looked at Goku and it cried) *Goku (flashback): (picks up Rockruff) Oh, hey, there, little fella. Are you alright? (Rockruff sadly answers yes) Are you lost? Well, don't worry. I'll help you find your owner and return you home safely. And maybe I can help treat your injuries and give you something to eat. What do you say? (Rockruff barks and licks Goku) Okay, then. Let's go. *(Flashback ends) *Goku: And that's how I found it. So who's the young man with a hat? *Emerl: Goku meet our best friend. *Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto Region. *'Goku': Ash Ketchum? The Ash Ketchum? The boy who was involved with the Garchomp news story in Lumiose City?! *'Ash Ketchum': Wait, you already know me? *'Goku': Yeah! We've read about you in the papers and saw you on tv! *- *- *Lillie: *Ash Ketchum: *Mallow: You mean Rockruff is wild. *Ash Ketchum: *Lana: *Kiawe: Me too, Rockruff is attach to Professor Kukui. *Madison Taylor: So that means *Li Showron: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: You see Rockruff. *Emerl: Rotom analyzes on Rockruff. *Rotom Pokedex: Rockruff the Puppy Pokemon a Rock type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around. *Lana: I think Rockruff is training. *Ash Ketchum: Training? *Sophocles: I know what I think... Yeah! I think Rockruff is gotta evolved. *Ash Ketchum: Evolving? *All heroes: What? *Drago: You mean Rockruff is gotta evolved soon. *Goku: I wonder what Rockruff evolves into? *Rotom Pokedex: Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc,which has two different forms based on when it evolves. It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night. *Preyas: Wow that little Rockruff evolves into two forms of Lycanroc. *Tigerra: Very interesting! *Preyas Angeleo: I like Midday form of Lycanroc. *Preyas Diablo: And I like the Midnight form of Lycanroc he's mean and tough like me. *Ash Ketchum: I didn't know when Rockruff evolve. *Drago: It takes time Ash. Rotom when is Rockruff getting ready to evolved soon? *Rotom Pokedex: Furthermore, when it gets close to evolving, Rockruff's temperament becomes more aggressive, and it tends to act more independent. It's common for it to disappear and then return after it has evolved. *All Heroes: (gasped) *Steven Universe: Wow so cool! *Garnet: That would explains a lot. *SpongeBob SquarePants: *- *- *(Later after Pokemon school) *'Goku:' Ash I want introduce to my friends and family. *Ash Ketchum: Okay. *Emerl: So where is your home anyway? *Goku: It's a bit far away, but I can used Instint Transmission. *All Heroes : The Instint what?! *Goku: *Ash Ketchum: *Emerl: *All Heroes: *(Goku use Instint Transmission and then all heroes and himself were teleported) *'Goku': Well, here we are. *'Tai Kamiya': Here we are, where? *'Goku': (laughs) Turn around. *(They turn to see Goku's home) *Ash Ketchum: Where are we? *Goku: Welcome to Mount Paozu. *- *'Goku:' Hey, everyone! I'm home! *Goten: Hey dad! *- *Ash Ketchum: *- *Goten: Look Trunks it's Ash he's here *Trunks: He's here he's really here. *'Goten and Trunks': He's here! He's here! He's here! He's here! *'Bulla': Ugh! Who's here? What is going on? *'Pan': I don't know. Maybe its just another one of their lame... *'Ash Ketchum': (clears throat) Pardon me, ladies. *'Pikachu': Pikachu. *(Bulla and Pan are speechless at seeing Ash for the first time.) *'Bulla': Oh my gosh! It's him! He's real! *'Pan': And in person too! Oh, he's so handsome! *(The two girls sigh) *'Goku': Chi-Chi, set another placing at the table! We've got a very special guest! *'Chi-Chi': Goku, did you bring another fighter from the World's Martial Arts Tournament again? I’ve told you not to bring uninvited guests into our home. Sheesh! The nerve of some people. You think you could just...(sees Ash for the first time and screams in surprise) Ash Ketchum?! Oh my gosh! (shakes Ash's hand wildly) It's such a remarkable honor to meet you in person! My name is Chi-Chi and I am at your service. *'Ash Ketchum': Pleased to meet you, Chi-Chi. Please excuse my intrusion. I hope I didn't... *'Chi-Chi': Oh, no, no, no, no, no! It's no trouble at all. Come in, come in. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable. *- *- *- *'Pan': See, Papa? He's real! He's real! He's real! *'Gohan': Whoa! I guess you weren't making it up after all! Hey, Videl! Look who's here! *'Videl': Coming, Gohan. Coming. What is it? (sees Ash for the first time and gasps) Oh my goodness! It's really him! Ash Ketchum! *'Gohan': Yeah, I know! *'Krillin': What's all the commotion in here? *'Gohan': Krillin, look who's here! It's Ash Ketchum! He's the boy we saw on television during the news story of the Garchomp incident and the Team Flare crisis! *'Bulla': It's him! It's him! It's him! It's him! It's him! *'Krillin': Really? Ash Ketchum's here?! In person?! Whoa! (falls over) You serious? *Yamacha: What's going on around here? *Krillin: Look Yamacha he's here it's Ash Ketchum. *Yamacha: Whoa Ash I'm so glad to meet you. *- *'Vegeta': Yes, Bulla? What is it? *'Bulla': Dad, Mom, you would not believe who Pan and I saw! *'Bulma': Who dear? Is it a handsome new student at your school? *'Bulla': No. *'Vegeta': An old friend you've known in years? *'Bulla': No. *'Vegeta': Another fighter from the World's Martial Arts Tournament? What? What? Spit it out, young lady. *'Bulla': It's a young boy whom we saw on the television, Ash Ketchum. *'Vegeta': (spits out soda) WHAT?! *'Bulma': Ash Ketchum?! He's here?! Oh, where is he? Where is he? Where is he? *Master Roshi: *- *Bulma: (Excited) Wow! You're here hello Ash *Vegeta: *- *- *- *- *- *'Emerl': Wow, you guys sure are excited to see Ash in person like this. *'Bulma': Of course we are, silly. In fact, we've first took notice of him during the Garchomp news story on the television. *'Ash Ketchum': You know about the Garchomp news story and the Team Flare crisis? *'Maron': Tell them, Dad. *'Krillin (V.O.):' When we watch the whole news on TV, we saw you and your friends are saving Garchomp. Then we saw Pikachu fall off the Prism Tower and you had to jump and rescue him right before you plunged to your deaths. But a mysterious trainer used his Mega Blaziken to save your both. *'Pan': We even witnessed all your battles in the Lumiose Conference. The power you and your Greninja had together was incredibly cool! *'Bulla': Yeah! We don't know how you did it, but the two of you looked completely unstoppable. And the rest of your team looked pretty powerful too. *'Goku (V.O.):' We even saw the whole crisis here in Kalos created by Team Flare. The giant rock that looked like Zygarde and Apocalymon nearly destroyed the world by reaching the sundial. We were in complete shock when we saw it happened and I felt guilty about not being involved in it. But then Two Zygardes as Zygarde Complete Form along with the DigiDestined, their Digimon and the Mixels ended Team Flare for good and saved the world. *- *- *'Gohan': I just wished we could've done something to help you guys to save the world from Team Flare. But Kalos is so impossible to find. Not even our ki senses can track down that place. *- *- *- *- *'Chi-Chi:' And I cannot believe it's you kids and your Digimon and the Mixels in this newspaper. You're all so famous! *- *King Kai: So, you must be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto Region am I right? *Ash Ketchum: Yes, how do you know me? *'King Kai:' Because Zordon told me everything about you. It's really a pleasure to meet you. *'Ash Ketchum:' It's a pleasure to meet you too, King Kai. *- *- *- *'King Kai': You see, a couple of months ago, I have been hearing rumors a lot lately. *'Emerl': Rumors? *'Tai Kamiya': Like what? *'King Kai': Well, when I stopped by the check-in station to see King Yemma for a visit, he told me that he sent some orange-haired psycho named Lysandre down to Hell the other day. *'Emerl': What? Lysandre?! *King Kai: *- *- *- *(Piccolo makes an unexpected appearance) *'Piccolo': Hmm, so you're the Ash Ketchum everyone has been talking about lately? My name is Piccolo and I've been an ally to Goku for a very long time. I'm also a close friend to his son, Gohan. *Ash Ketchum: Pleasure to meet you too Piccolo. *- *Vegeta: Kakarot *'Goku': Don't mind Vegeta. He has a bad temper problem and he can sometimes pick a fight with anyone. Mostly with me whenever he wants to test my strength. *'Tai Kamiya': He's always calling you by the name of "Kakarot". Don't you find it a bit strange when he says that to you? *'Goku': Well, yes. But it's alright. I'm used to it. In fact, to tell you the truth, it was my birth name. But when I came to Earth, my grandfather named me Goku. *'Takato Matsuki': (spits out his drink and coughs) Excuse me? You came from outer space?! *'Cera:' What?! *'Kari Kamiya': You mean you're not from this planet? Are you an alien? *'Goku': Uh-huh. I'm not just an alien. I'm a Saiyan. *'Emerl & Ash Ketchum': A Saiyan? *(Several members of Team Robot began questioning what the word Saiyan is and what it means) *'Gabumon': But you sure don't look like an alien. You're more human-like. *'Goku': Yeah, I know. But you see, I was born on a planet in a far off galaxy called Planet Vegeta. *'Emerl': Planet Vegeta? That's almost the same name as him. (points to Vegeta) *'Vegeta': Yes, but it was named after my father, King Vegeta. I was his son. The prince of all Saiyans. *(Team Robot looks at Vegeta in surprise) *'Davis Motomiya': Vegeta, you're a prince? *'Vegeta': Yes. *'Henry Wong': Wow! That's unbelievable! I didn't know he was part of a family with royal blood! *'Goku': He sure was. Planet Vegeta had two races living apart from each other. One race was called the Tuffles and the other race were the Saiyans. The Tuffles were an advanced civilization. They had cities like you guys have here on Earth and enjoyed any modern conveniences like air travel and mini stores. For many centuries, they had outgrown their energy sources which polluted the planet and were enjoying health and prosperity. However, far out in the barren wastelands of Vegeta, the Saiyans lived in primitive fashion. They were much larger and bulkier than the Tuffles, but they were smaller in number. The Saiyans had two traits in common. They all had monkey-like tails and they all shared the same brutal nature: their love of fighting. Because the Saiyans were very few in population, the Tuffles didn't pose them as a threat. That is until one day, they attacked. The war between the Tuffles and the Saiyans began. With the element of surprise at their favor, the Saiyans quickly gained the upper hand. The Tuffles, on the other hand, had technology in their hands to defend themselves. They had devices that measured the Saiyans' power levels and advanced weaponry which they used to keep them at bay. Even though they were few in number, the Saiyans' strength was so incredible. They too won their fair shares of their battles. And just when it seems like there was no end to that terrible war, something terrible happened. *'Sora Takenouchi': What happened? *'Vegeta': The Saiyans had a secret weapon under their belts. And it was something to do with their tails *'Gmerl': Their tails? What does their tails have anything to do with that? *'Piccolo': Whenever there is a full moon, Saiyans transform into giant ape-like monsters. *(The members of Team Robot gasp in horror) *'Ash Ketchum': Giant ape-like monsters?! *'Sora Takenouchi': No! *'Piccolo': Yes. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan had tails once and they've transformed into those creatures as well. *(Team Robot was even more surprised) *'Emerl': You've got to be kidding me! You mean the three of you guys transformed into giant King Kong-like ape monsters?! Is that true?! *'Gohan': Yes, Emerl, it's true. And besides whenever Saiyans transform into giant apes, they go on a violent rampage and destroy everything in sight. *'Tai Kamiya': Just like a werewolf? *'Goku': Exactly. Just like a werewolf. *'Sora Takenouchi': But how did you get rid of your tails? *'Goku': Well, the Earth's former guardian, Kami had mine removed permanently when I was little. Gohan's tail was removed by Piccolo and Vegeta's tail was removed by my friend, Yajirobe when he sliced it off with his sword. *'Vegeta': And I can still feel the pain from that sword after all these years. *'Goku': Anyway, after the Saiyans transformed, the Tuffles were eliminated and their advanced technology had been destroyed. But their victory had only one flaw. Without the technology, they couldn't travel in space. This meant that they couldn't satisfy the one desire they've shared: the desire to fight. So, they hatched a plan. Their plan was to seek help and guidance from another race so their passion for fighting could live on. They built a rocket ship of their own and traveled to another distant planet called Planet Arcose. Upon arriving there, they met the Arcosians. Now, the Arcosians had money and technology, but the planet they lived in was a dump. So, they hired the Saiyans to conquer a planet for them. An unholy partnership had been formed. With Saiyan might and Arcosian enginery combined, they formed a massive fleet of planet pirates. The plan that these two sinister races had was meant that there was nothing to do to achieve their goals. An armada of space pods was designed to travel the vast distances of the universe. They even sent babies like myself to distant planets. The Saiyan leaders were more than happy to send specimens of their race into the great unknown. They knew that when the babies grow up, they would extinguish all of the inhabitants of the planet they landed on. *'Emerl': So you're saying that you were sent here to Earth as a baby? *'Tai Kamiya': Unbelievable! *'Sora Takenouchi': How can they send little babies off into space by themselves? *'Gmerl': Yeah, that is so cruel! *'Cera': It's not fair! *'Ducky': Not fair at all. No, no, no! *'Ash Ketchum': But Goku, if you were sent here to Earth as a baby, how come you didn't have the urge to destroy it when you were growing up? *'Goku': Well, when I was a baby, I was taken in by my grandfather, Gohan. He tried to take care of me, but I was wild. Downright uncontrollable. And unusually powerful for a baby. I wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. But then there was an accident. I fell into a ravine and badly injured my head. My grandfather feared that he had lost me, but miraculously, I survived. Yes, any other child would have died in an accident like that, but I recovered immensely. And from that day on, I became a happy, loving little boy. *'Sora Takenouchi': You've hit your head when you were little? You must've developed amnesia and forgot all about your Saiyan heritage. *'Krillin': He sure did. And he remained happy and cheerful ever since. *'Goku': Now, the Saiyans had another brutal organization and it was lead by an evil alien overlord. His name was Frieza and he was one of the most powerful opponents I've ever faced in my life. I will never forget that long exhausting battle with him on the Planet Namek many years ago. *'Piccolo': Yeah, me too. *'Gohan': Me three. *'Krillin': Me four. *'Vegeta': Me five. *'Goku': Frieza commanded most of the Saiyans to fulfill in his plans to wipe out the entire universe and they conquered a lot of planets. The Saiyans worked with Frieza and his organization for many years. Until one day, Frieza turned on them and ordered his men to kill the Saiyans. *'Gmerl': Whoa! What a monster! *'Krillin': You said it. *'Ash Ketchum': But why would Frieza do that after everything the Saiyans did for him? *'Goku': Because he feared that one day, a Super Saiyan would rise up and destroy him. *'Emerl': Super Saiyan? *'Vegeta': It's a transformation that has been told by the Saiyans for thousands of years. When they transform, their hair changes into a golden color, their eyes turn blue, and their power levels increase dramatically. *'Ash Ketchum': Whoa! That's just like Mega Evolution! *'Goku': Mega Evolution? *'Izzy Izumi': Uh, we'll explain that later. Please carry on. *'Goku': Thanks. In hopes that his greatest fear will never happen, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and eradicated all of the Saiyans. Only seven Saiyans survived the destruction of the planet and Vegeta and I are a few of them. *'Gmerl': Whoa. You and Vegeta are the last few survivors of your kind. *'Vegeta': Mmm-hmm. It's sad but true. *'Goku': Look, guys. Vegeta and I may have been born to an evil heritage, but please understand one thing about us. We're not as violent and brutal as our ancestors were. We've changed so much after coming to Earth and we've became an unstoppable duo. We've protected it from evil doers who intended on destroying it for so long and people praised us for being their protectors. We didn't want to tell them about our ancestry because we don't want to cause a major panic all over the planet. Especially in Alola. *'Emerl': We understand, Goku. *(Then they hear Ash's stomach growling.) *Ash Ketchum: (Nervously laugh) I guess I'm kinda hungry. *Goku: Yeah me too. *- *(Later back on Professor Kukui's House.) *Ash Ketchum: We're home. *- *- *- *- *Goten: Nice to meet you Rockruff. (Gets licked by Rockruff) Cut it out! *Trunks: Hi Rockruff! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Later that night) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Emerl: Come on team let's follow Rockruff where is he going. *All Heroes: Right! *(Midday and Midnight Lycanroc howl) *Littlefoot: Look at that! *'Krillin:' Lycanroc! *Skyress: Midday and Midnight form! *(The another wild pokemon are gathering including Rockruff) *Cera: Look there's Rockruff! *Tigger: I see it too. *Petrie: Me too! *Bloom: So what is this place? *'Huckleberry Hound:' Clawmark hill. *- *- *- *- *(Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks unleashes their full power and becomes their super saiyan forms) *'Ash Ketchum:' What the heck!? *'Emerl': Whoa! (falls over in surprise) *Tai Kamiya: Amazing! *Bloom: Wow! *'Dan Kuso:' That is so cool! *Inuyasha: Whoa! *Sakura Avalon: My goodness! *Freakazoid: Whoa! *All Heroes: Amazing! *Ash Ketchum: Wow so that's what a Super Saiyan is. *Ryo Sanada: That's pretty cool. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Lycanroc (Midday form)! *(Back to the episode is where Magmar fires flamethrower on Rockruff) *'Henry Wong:' Rockruff! *'Ash Ketchum:' Rockruff got hit! *- *- *- *'Li Showron:' I gotta save, Rockruff. *'Emerl:' Li, wait! They might attacked us if you interfere. *Professor Kukui: Emerl's right Li we have to wait. *(Rockruff *Ash Ketchum: Professor! *Professor Kukui: Not just yet. *- *- *- *- *- *- *Takato Matsuki: Poor Rockruff. *Guilmon: He lost by Magmar. *'Ducky:' Poor, poor, Rockruff. *- *- *- *- *(After the battle at Clawmark Hill Rockruff went back to Kukui's House,but all the heroes appear.) *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Rockruff we'll help to train your awesome move and then to defeat that Magmar! *Goku: You know Ash I like your act looks like I'll have to train with you and Rockruff too. *Ash Ketchum: Thanks Goku *(Rockruff rubbing on Ash and tickle the next morning Rowlet is asleep) *Ash Ketchum: We're gotta perfect your moves Rockruff. *Professor Kukui: *Rotom Pokedex: *Ash Ketchum: *( *Goku: Watch I can do this. Ka..me...ha...me...( *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Ash,Pikachu,Rockruff,and Goku are rest a bit) *Kiawe: Turtonator use Flamethrower! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Meanwhile in another dimension, Whis and Beerus are looking through the crystal ball, observing Ash's training with Rockruff) *'Whis': What a very interesting boy. *'Beerus': Big deal. (eats some food) How could he withstand an attack from such a wee little puppy like Rockruff? *'Whis': Maybe it's just his way of training his Pokémon. *'Beerus': Well, maybe so. But then again, I am curious, Whis. I wonder how powerful he will become with his Pokémon under his belt. I wish to study the child's strength in battle. Just to see how good of a fighter he is. *'Whis': Oh, I see. So you want me to take you to the Alola region right now? *'Beerus': Absolutely. *'Whis': Very well. (teleports away) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Lycanroc Midday and Midnight form howling) *- *Ash Ketchum: This is it. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Alright! *Goku: He did it! *Piccolo: Yes! *Kari Kamiya: Yippee! *All Heroes: (cheering) Yeah! *Ducky: Rockruff defeated Magmar yep, yep yep. *(All the wild Pokemon are cheering for Rockruff victory as Both Lycanroc and Rockruff victory howling together) *'Dan Kuso:' You did it, Ash. *Ash Ketchum: You were amazing Rockruff. *- *Professor Kukui: *Ash Ketchum: *Emerl: *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Alright I caught Rockruff! *'Ducky:' Ash caught Rockruff! Yep, yep, yep! *Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! *Sakura Avalon: Now we both got Rockruff. *- *Goku: Hey Ash! *Ash Ketchum: Yes Goku. *Goku: Would you and Team Robot mind if my friends, family and I join you on your adventures? I would be more than happy if I become one of your teachers in your school. And probably help you become a strong trainer in Alola. *Ash Ketchum: Sure. *Bulma: And if there is anything we can do for you and your friends, Ash, feel free to come and ask us. *Chi-Chi: Oh yes. We would be more than delighted to help you in any other way. *'Piccolo:' Excellent idea. *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Professor Kukui: *- *'Narrator: Ash caught Rockruff and meet Goku and the Z-fighters.' *'Rotom Pokedex: Wait slow down!' *'Narrtor: As the journey continues.' *(The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts